Session 14 Full Contact Debate
(1014) Lian: So you've had a day or so to discuss the situation you went throough last session those who were here.. and think about what to do with the murderous child (1014) Lian: so any thoughts on that subject? (1033) Niet: Niet's for brainwashing a few demons to teach her stuff and leaving her with them. (1033) Niet: Maybe making a manse too. (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning learned to read Old Realm from Ceylin! (1014) Lian: Ceylin's been using her Montage charm hasn't she? (1032) Kel: (( And we learned that White Wolf can't follow their own directions in the process! )) (1014) Lian: what? (1032) Ceylin: (( The examples of Old Realm writing in the book don't actually work according to the rules that are listed, unless they interpreted them very weirdly. )) (1014) Lian: ((but clearly all ceylin has to do is do it via a song) (1014) Lian: ((Thats the secret to the Malfeas traininger charm the Montage (1033) Niet: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FIi0vFyqWAc ?)) (1014) Lian: Other than that before the big gathering Niet has been getting variations of "You should work for us instead" "and build me a Manse/gate" by other covens with mixes of threats of violence, offers and "look boobies" (1033) Niet: She's mostly responded by agreeing to consider offers, considering threats on the agreement that those in question directly supervise the building and rejecting the boobies (out of jealousy) (1033) Niet: Err, lingering jealousy* (1014) Lian: So as I said you have time to talk over your current situation and such before having to present your actions for the year... (1033) Niet: (("We totally conquered a city pwned some newbs and took all Mask's bases!")) (1014) Lian: well who do you want to have speak how do you want to explain it? (1033) Niet: Ceylin or Mirage with the others adding in technical details as need be. (1033) Niet: ((Unless anyone else has any other ideas.)) (1014) Lian: No thoughts? (1032) Ceylin: (( Ceylin would probably just about insist to be the one to speak, but at the same time, I can only remember like 1/3 of what we've done. )) (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Lightning would of course be sitting on Ceylin's shoulders.)) (1033) Niet: ((Niet would probably volunteer to make a presentation, complete with pictures.)) (1032) Ceylin: (( Niet wins presentationing! )) (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: ((powerpoint)) (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Resplendent Wall Projection of Information Inundation, I mean.)) (1041) Corvus: (Powerpoint would probably be the best, yeah.) (1033) Niet: ((Do you really want to let her do that?)) (1032) Ceylin: (( If Ceylin gives a presentation, it's basically going to be 'we conquered this kingdom, and everybody else did some boring stuff that nobody cares about.' (1033) Niet: ((Niet's... will probably be more misleading.)) (1033) Niet: *Picture of Mnemon as a maid with cat ears.* (1033) Niet: *Picture of Lightning as a pink unicorn* (1033) Niet: *etc.* (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: ((:|)) (1014) Lian: you have some time to think as it seems the Middle direction is going first.. a woman who looks like a female version of Kenpachi Zaraki walks up to the podium (1014) Guei Ren: She looks directly at your coven, points and says "FUCK YOU!. FUCK YOU. I Hope the Fucking Ghost fucking eats your fucking soul for fucking with our fucking territory. " (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: "I think I love her." (1041) Mirage: Mirage raises an eyebrow. (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning cups all four hands around her mouth to project. "I'm going to fuck you in the fucking fuck with a fucking cactus, you fuckheaded fuckwit!" (1032) Ceylin: "Yeah, well, fuck your shit too. ... what'd we do?" (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: "I have no idea." (1032) Ceylin: (( needs moar fuck )) (1014) Guei Ren: "maybe the part you are fucking responsible for turning a scion of the realm into a a schoolgirl. What the fuck were you thinking?" (1041) Mirage: "...Oh that." (1032) Ceylin: "She's more pliable this way. Beyond that, take it up with the Rainbow Avenger here." Ceylin elbows Niet. (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning points to Niet. (1033) Niet: ((The ED's in charge, as him to punish us for backstabbing your efforts.)) (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: ((IT WAS HER.)) (1041) Mirage: 1d6 => 5 = (5) (1041) Mirage: (Oops, sorry.) (1014) Guei Ren: "I am taking it up with you. I Challenge" (1033) Niet: "It was Scary's birthday present to her that did it." (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: "...fuck." (1032) Ceylin: "Just her, or all of us?" (1014) Guei Ren: "any and all who will take responsibility" (1033) Niet: Niet wisely doesn't take responsibility. (1041) Mirage: "Not my fault at all. Lightning undressed her and Niet suggested it." (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: "Mirage, I'm going to slit your throat next time you go to sleep." (1041) Mirage: "I just won't then." She smiles sweetly. (1032) Ceylin: "Hell, I'll take you on alone." (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: "Then maybe I won't wait." (1041) Mirage: "Did you expect me to lie?" (1014) Orchid Consuming Guardian: "You may choose one to accept her challenge and state the terms, or you all take it." (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: "Yes. I did." (1041) Mirage: "Sorry. You should have said something!" (1014) Lian: (any of you cna accept, or for all and name the challenge)) (1032) Ceylin: "Easy. Lightning, challenge her to a foot race." (1033) Niet: "Race without external devices, so Sparky can fly." (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: "I accept your challenge and the responsibility for turning Mnemon into the useless slut she really is, and I set the terms as such: whoever makes it from Denandsor to Leichi first, with no outside assistance or devices of any sort, wins." (1014) Guei Ren: and if you lose? (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: "If I lose, uh..." (1033) Niet: Niet's using essence sight. (1014) Guei Ren: she whispers something in the officiators ear (1033) Niet: (Percpetion+awareness to overhear?) (1014) Guei Ren: ((and excellency would be applicable) (1033) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,7,7,4,3,2 = (5) Buying four successes (1033) Niet: "Add that infalible messenger doesn't count." (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: "...and no spells, either." (1033) Niet: "And all the distance must be crossed by the entirety of both people's bodies." (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: "And all the distance must be crossed by the entirety of both people's bodies." (1014) Guei Ren: "I will keep up with you the whole fucking time"*she shines her fiend caste symbol* (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning salutes and flips the fiend off with the other three hands, shining her own symbol. (1041) Mirage: "Hooo boy. I'm glad this isn't my fault." (1014) Orchid Consuming Guardian: "You sitdown you may act after the discussion is concluded" (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: "Oh, also." (1014) Guei Ren: she sits down. (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: "We have to do it naked and without charms." (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning coughs into a fist. (1033) Niet: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,7,5,5,2,2,2,2,2,1 = (5) (1014) Orchid Consuming Guardian: "Unacceptable. your charms are innate" (1033) Niet: "Without spending a single mote of essence." (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: "Without spending any motes." (1014) Lian: There's a chorus of Boos. (1033) Niet: "I guess they don't want those gates after all...." (1014) Guei Ren: "maybe they just don't like cowards" (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fuck you, you're the one who let me set the rules." (1032) Ceylin: (( Obviously now everybody else has to put on Dick Dastardly hats and set up overly complex traps for Guei along the course. )) (1041) Mirage: (Stole my idea.) (1033) Niet: "You're the one who wanted to teleport there and avoid actually racing." (1014) Guei Ren: "I thought you weren't a coward. But clearly you are.." (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: "You obviously don't know me." (1033) Niet: "Oh, so you're scared to face Sparky in an actual race?" (1014) Guei Ren: "use of charms make it an actual race. If she just wants to win because she can well big fucking deal it won't mean anything here" (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: "Wah wah, baby wants her bottle?" (1033) Niet: "Of course, I do seem to remember you asking for one of those gates before. So I guess it's easy enough to see why you'd want to rig a challenge." (1014) Guei Ren: Lightning is sitting right? (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: ((On Ceylin's shoulders.)) (1033) Shadell has sent you a tree node... (1014) Guei Ren: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,7,7,7,6,5,5,5,5,4,4,4,3,2,1,1 = (8) (1014) Guei Ren: she seems to disappear her movement a blur even to ones used to the speed of a Scourage.. she hits Lightning who goes flying 20 or so miles.. (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: Wheeeeee! (1041) Mirage: Mirage whistles. (1014) Orchid Consuming Guardian: "ORDER ORDER!" (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Looks like Team Lightning's blasting off again?)) (1014) Guei Ren: "Fuck it. I say take it up with the Dragon if I did anything wrong." she walks off. (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: It takes Lightning a while to fly back. (1041) Mirage: "I think I like her!" (1014) Lian: a half an hour (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: zooooom (1014) Lian: the hold up giving her time to get back (1014) Lian: THEY (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: "...what. The fuck. Was that." (1032) Ceylin: "What the hell is she doing with Mnemon, anyway?" (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: "Probably fucking her. The stupid bitch." Lightning fumes. (1014) Tien Zoei: a decrepid elderly woman steps up to the podium, "Access to the sword of creation is currently slow. Progress will continue"She starts walking down (1014) Orchid Consuming Guardian: "The west is next" (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is alternately pacing around, standing with her arms crossed, and making choking motions. (1014) Captain Henry: A rough and thin looking pirate type steps up to the podium, "We have made successful infiltration into the country of Skullstone..we have discovered a most unique structure an island outside of fate.. and a fleat of soulsteel ships. Within the next year its likely he will attack and may strike down to Lintha territory" (1014) Lian: A lintha walks up after he steps down, "Our blood is strong, pure and untainted thanks to the aid of the chosen. We are ready. Our machines are rebuilding and we have tested them on the Bastard's spawn" (1014) Orchid Consuming Guardian: "East" (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: "Wait, is that us?" (1014) Louis: an unassuming man of haltan descent missing an arm steps up, "the previous coven successfully broke the treaties between Man and Fae... they did not survive the after effects. The survivors band with us and a being from beyond the wyld.. it is not fae it is not god. It is something else" (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: "Okay, good." (1014) Louis: "We are unsure its intentions and would like assistance is dealing with .. it seems most territorial.." (1014) Louis: "It does not respect the diplomatic immunity of the Fiends... nor their solar counterparts... that is all we have to report" (1014) Orchid Consuming Guardian: Now he looks to your group (1033) Niet: "A primordial who fled?" (1033) Niet: "Autochnonan?" (1014) Orchid Consuming Guardian: "Do you have anything to report?" (1041) Mirage: "...Who's talking?" (1033) Niet: (Is it Niet?) (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: "Ceylin should, I think. She is our leader." (1032) Ceylin: "And Niet's the bean-counter. Get up there." (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: "How about we all go up." (1041) Mirage: "I can live with that." (1033) Niet: "K. I have the diagrams." Niet clutches a sketchbook close to her chest. (1041) Mirage: "...This isn't going to be something that degrades us is it, Niet?" (1017) Lightning Without Thunder: "Do you still have to ask?" (1041) Mirage: "I can hope." (1032) Ceylin: "I get to kill you once for every time you say 'cute' during this." (1033) Niet: "OK!" (1041) Mirage: "Or make us look like we're idiots." (1033) Niet: "The challenge already managed that." (1033) Niet: Niet wanders over the the center. (1014) Orchid Consuming Guardian: *waits* (1041) Mirage: Mirage gestures for Ceylin to start. (1033) Niet: Niet flips through the diagrams while waiting for someone else to start speaking. (1032) Ceylin: Ceylin clears her throat. "Yeah, we conquered Leichi and Denandsor and most of the surrounding area, and now we've got an army we could take on the Realm with and Thorns is next. Any questions?" (1033) Niet: Niet quickly flips to a large map of Denandsor, highlighting the conquered area as a part of the scavenger lands. (1014) Guei Ren: "Is it true your mother was a whore, and if so how many coppers did she charge?" (1118) Plaid (enter): 23:45 (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: (SDFJHJSKDF)) (1032) Ceylin: "You flatter my mother by suggesting that she charged. Next question?" (1033) Niet: "We've also established diplomatic trading ties with Nexus. The Emiissary appears to have ties in Malfeas, and the Mnemon has agreed to give us her tacit support as well." (1033) Niet: Niet quickly flips through pictures highlighting the trade routes and guild hubs, John Saxon, and a schoolgirl Mnemon complete with anime-esque sparkles. She holds the last one up strait ag Guie for a good while. (1014) Guei Ren: "what's it like to have shit where your soul should be? Is it painful?" (1033) Niet: "Almost as painful as having the maturity of a small child." Niet ignores the irony in this statement! (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm going to shove my sword up your flappy cunt, bitch. Keep your mouth shut." (1014) Guei Ren: "You can try it. You will fail" (1032) Ceylin: (( Celyin's popping Insignificant Embers Intuition to see how much essence she has. )) (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "Eat me." (1033) Niet: "Nah, it's not good to listen to the words of jealous failures." (1014) Guei Ren: "maybe we will go make a deal with the Mask this year so he can help us and offer up your plans.. after all it would help US' (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm going to piss on your face, you weaselfucking dick-titted godblowing - " Lightning trails off into Yosemite Sam-esque noises. (1033) Niet: "Eye and Seven Despairs has offered to switch sides should anyone find a means to restore his life and free him from the Neverborn." (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "dfkgjdfgkdfjlgdfgkj" (1014) Guei Ren: *has broken Lightning, Looks smug about it* (1033) Niet: (Err, wait, ditch that last line if possible, Niet wouldn't be stupid enough to say that. >.>) (1014) Orchid Consuming Guardian: "ANything else?" (1041) Mirage: "That sounds about right." (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fucking assdonkeys." (1014) Guei Ren: "and I am sure you are proud of your beastality" (1014) Guei Ren: "Get them Infernal donkey beastmen out there!" (1033) Niet: Niet wonders if Guei realizes that she's indirectly insulting Adorjan. (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "I hope the Lady finds you when you're really happy." (1014) Guei Ren: "Are you done yet?" (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "Rrrrgh." (1041) Mirage: "We are. And if you happen to have children with the asses you've mated with, we'd be proud to take them!" She looks at Lightning like that was an apology for her earlier not lie. (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning looks like she's aobut to choke anyone who looks at her cross-eyed. (1014) Guei Ren: Looks at her crosseyed (1014) Orchid Consuming Guardian: Step down then" (1041) Mirage: She shrugs, then heads back to her seat. (1033) Niet: Niet heads back as well. (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Is it against the rules to assault someone during the Thing?)) (1041) Mirage: (Yes. I think.) (1014) Lian: (unless you are a Fiend but then they get that special "Take it up with the Ebon Dragon" when they break the law) (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Dammit.)) (1033) Niet: "If you really want to fight that much why not let an impartial party decide the challenge?" (1017) Plaid (exit): 00:13 (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "Whrrgh?" (1014) Thon chaka: a black man of obvious harbourhead decent steps up next, "All of the Ancestor cults seem to have colapsed since the earlier part of this year in the South Eastern area... we have begun to replace nay of them with more proper cults.. though we are trying not to cause a colapse with the realm destroying the childeren of the Bastard.." (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning leans in Ceylin. (1014) Ishizu Asherah: after the man steps down a schoolgirl from ang teng steps up to the Podium, "this is my first thing so I hope I do this right.. um my prefecture was conquered by the Machine people but I have started up a rebel cell to fight against them... and um..' (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...*on)) (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "...machine people?" (1014) Lian: a taller angteng man walks up carrying a box, he opens it for all to see, there a a woman who's skin appears to be green jade, her hair a similar structure a gem bound to he rhead her lims missing (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: Staaaare. (1014) Ishizu Asherah: "others have had some contact with the Blasphamous servants of Autochthon, but I believe this is the first capture... we had to prune it to make her more pliant.." (1033) Niet: "These are what brought the different factions in the realm together to fight?" (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "What the hell? Does it speak?" (1014) Ishizu Asherah: "Yes the automotons claim to be Exalted of Autocthon, rumour has it that the Perfect went through this process and is a being of Adamant...the realm is putting signficant effort into holding them back.. there is rumours that the same is true of Sidereals.. or at least that's what our previous incarnations gleamed... " (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "...well, fuck." (1014) Ishizu Asherah: "Oh yeah um.. "she points to the gem< "apparently all of them even the mortals keep their souls in these.. they keep them from becoming ghosts or going into Lethe they are recycled by the mortal priests"> (1014) Ishizu Asherah: "Oh yeah um.. "she points to the gel "apparently all of them even the mortals keep their souls in these.. they keep them from becoming ghosts or going into Lethe they are recycled by the mortal priests" (1014) Ishizu Asherah: "any questions?" (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "Can we have it?" (1014) Ishizu Asherah: "...why?" (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "Because it would aid us greatly!" (1014) Ishizu Asherah: "...you can have it if she makes a gate for us" (1041) Mirage: "...Niet think you can make a gate? (1033) Niet: "Where did you think we got it? And why do we need it?" (1033) Niet: "Though, given that it's a matter of outright war, a gate seems within reason anyway." (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "...because it's cool." (1033) Niet: "What happens to the ghosts after they're recycled? Can they be placed into new bodies?" (1014) Ishizu Asherah: "From what we could understand that is the case. Worthy souls of theirs are placed in these bodies.. apparently that's what happend to the Perfect" (1033) Niet: "I believe we have a deal then." (1033) Niet: "It seems quite cute." (1014) Ishizu Asherah: "Alright" *She steps down8 (1014) Orchid Consuming Guardian: "North" (1014) Celea Triko: A fairly stereotpical licewalker woman steps up, "3 of ours are in The bull's circle as "nieve young solars" soon we will consume his shadow and take his empire" (1014) Captain Gyrofalcon: *and the fiend signature character steps up*"I really don't feel like telling anyone what i am doing so.. I am not" (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning boos. (1033) Niet: (Scourge?) (1014) Captain Gyrofalcon: (SCOURGE NOT FIEND)) (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: ((fail)) (1014) Captain Gyrofalcon: "And since Lady Cockroach pries... I am still not saying anything"He steps down (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm not a fucking cockroach!" (1014) Captain Gyrofalcon: "Daddy Long Legs?" (1014) Captain Gyrofalcon: "Cricket?" (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "I have a name!" (1014) Captain Gyrofalcon: "Flea?" (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning gives him the quadruple deuce. (1041) Mirage: "I like him too!" (1014) Orchid Consuming Guardian: "this concludes this part of the thing, you may discuss amongst yourself" (1014) Captain Gyrofalcon: "Mosquito!" (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "Well, you're an ass-pirate." (1033) Niet: Niet heads for the southerner with the sexdo.... alchemical problem. (1014) Ishizu Asherah: *Lightning does need something that has to just lay there* (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: ((>()) (1014) Ishizu Asherah: anyway is definately talk toable (1033) Niet: "Where do you want the gate to lead to?" (1014) Ishizu Asherah: "a Jungle area in Ang Teng" (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning mumbles to Ceylin. "Do you hate that fiend as much as I do?" (1032) Ceylin: "If I didn't hate 'em, they wouldn't be a Fiend." (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: She snickers a bit. "I'm supposed to be pissed off, don't make me laugh." (1041) Mirage: Mirage is looking over anyone who might be interesting to talk to. She settles on the pirate captain, if he's not being stand-offish. (1033) Niet: "I'll build the gate and give you access to the plans for it in exchange for the gel substance and access to any research on these autocthonan exalts. (1014) Ligier: Ligier manifests while people are talking, "Attention. It is the will of Malfeas that the Solars known as Dace and Swam be murdered and a horn they have in their possession returned here that is all"*and disappear* (1014) Captain Gyrofalcon: He looks ove rot Mirage, "Hello" (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "Oh, hey, that was your boyfriend." (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "Who the hell are Dace and Swam?" (1014) Ishizu Asherah: "Gel bSubstance" (1032) Ceylin: "Guys who are gonna be murdered." (1033) Niet: "The soul thing." (1014) Ishizu Asherah: "its in the Gem" (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning prances around and wiggles her hips. "Look at me, I'm Ligier, I'm the faggiest fag this side of Fagtopia!" (1041) Mirage: "Hello. I liked your speech the best!" (1014) Captain Gyrofalcon: "thanks" (1032) Ceylin: Ceylin grins. "Why don't you say that to his face." (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "Yeah, I don't think that'll happen. ...besides, I'll be lucky if I run into him when he's not balls-deep in some guy. Or you. ...which is pretty much the same thing." She smirks. (1041) Mirage: "I'm Shadow's Mirage." (1014) Captain Gyrofalcon: "Gyrofalcon" (1033) Niet: "Yes, the gem. Does the gem impose loyalty to Autocthonan?" (1032) Ceylin: "He's Ligier. He could kill you while fucking six people at once and making a sword so good that it would let a toddler assassinate Ma-Ha." (1014) Ishizu Asherah: "no, it contains the Soul.. its just thousands of years of proving loyalty tends to make a soul pretty loyal" (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "Do you send him your used panties?" (1032) Ceylin: "Hey, you can start talking when he gives me a kid." (1041) Mirage: "You're a sky-pirate, aren't you?" (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning flushes. "...shut up, I didn't ask for that. And she's cute, you can't deny that." (1014) Captain Gyrofalcon: "Among things" (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: ((No, he's a butt-pirate.)) (1014) Captain Gyrofalcon: ((*doesn't have 4 arms for hand jobs*) (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (1033) Niet: "Then do we have a deal?" (1014) Ishizu Asherah: "Yeah" (1041) Mirage: "What kinds of things?" (1014) Captain Gyrofalcon: "Stealing, slowly driving the Eyes of the North crazy.." (1014) Guei Ren: *throws stuff at the back of Lighting's head* (1032) Ceylin: "... yeah, I can." (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "No you can't. Shut up." (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning catches the stuff without looking. (1014) Guei Ren: *continues tossing stuff* (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "...goddammit, stop that!" (1014) Guei Ren: "no" (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "You're a bitch." (1041) Mirage: "That's pretty cool! Is that what you weren't telling us, or is it top secret?" (1014) Captain Gyrofalcon: "not really I just don't like to talk much" (1041) Mirage: Mirage nods. "Chosen of Adorjan then?" (1014) Captain Gyrofalcon: "Yes (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "Ceylin, make her stop." (1014) Guei Ren: *starts throwing Demon feces at Lightning.. and probably Ceylin* (1033) Niet: "Did the paragon retrain the strength from his former life?" (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fucking... fuck!" She gets splattered with demon crap. (1014) Ishizu Asherah: "It seemed so, though I didn't have a chance to see him before" (1032) Ceylin: "The Thing's not in session... there's not much saying we can't kill you and make a coat out of your skin now." (1014) Guei Ren: "asside Ceclyne's laws" (1032) Ceylin: "The ones that say your weak ass is ours if we can take it." (1014) Guei Ren: "You are however the weak ones" (1041) Mirage: "Well, I don't want to bother you TOO much then. And I need to make sure my coven doesn't get themselves killed..." (1014) Captain Gyrofalcon: "Do whatever you want" (1033) Niet: "I'll start shortly then." (1033) Niet: Niet wanders back toward the party. (1033) Niet: At least the arguing part. (1041) Mirage: Mirage does too, after waving at Gyrofalcon. (1033) Niet: "If you really want to fight that much why not just challenge each other and declare it a free for all fight?" (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't want to fight, I want her to fuck off." (1041) Mirage: "Because I'm sure they'll die before it ends." (1032) Ceylin: "I'd kind of like to not deprive the Reclamation of a laughing stock by killing the only one we've got, but it's starting to look like a good choice." (1041) Mirage: "Didn't you like her before she punched you through a wall?" (1033) Niet: "Accept terms other than death." (1014) Guei Ren: "I see four of you" (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "No, Mirage." (1041) Mirage: "We're missing one today. We're sorry." (1033) Niet: "I make it a policy not to fight battles when surrounded by idiots, no offense intended to you Ceylin and Mirage." (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fuck you, Niet." (1033) Niet: "Besides, I've already bartered away a month of my time. Just say that the loser has to obey the winner and duel it out." (1041) Mirage: "Lightning's not an idiot. She's been pretty good for this whole thing!" (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "Thanks, Mirage." (1041) Mirage: Mirage beams at Lightning, then looks at Guei Ren, then back at her Coven. "Can we just leave now?" (1032) Ceylin: "Yeah. Figure she'll get enough embarrassment when Lightning runs a few circles around her during the race." (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning grins. (1014) Guei Ren: "that's canceled. Idiots when I broke the rules" (1033) Niet: "Well, I still have to talk with a few people who need my services." (1032) Ceylin: "Oh, so now we just have to kill you." (1033) Niet: Niet curtsies cutely and wanders over toward Gryo. (1014) Captain Gyrofalcon: He looks down to her (1033) Niet: "So you wanted one of those cute little gates in the North?" (1014) Guei Ren: "Are you going to try or challenge?" (1014) Captain Gyrofalcon: "No but big strong idiot did so he can bring an army of demons through.. its so unsubtle" (1041) Mirage: Mirage stands on her tip-toes and whispers to Lightning. "It'd be best if you settled it in a challenge. I don't like her either, but it'd be best if we didn't kill anyone." (1033) Niet: "So you'd rather not have it then? (1033) Niet: "* (1014) Captain Gyrofalcon: "I rather think it would slow down the game I am playing" (1033) Niet: "What's the timeframe of this game?" (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning whispers back. "I don't want to get involved with her." (1033) Niet: "Since it's always nice to have a hammer in every direction along with a knife." (1041) Mirage: "Well, then something that doesn't... Hmm. ...A screwing contest?" (1014) Captain Gyrofalcon: "Let him get his hammer from beneath Gessemte(sp) (1033) Niet: "Gessemte?" (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "...what?" (1014) Captain Gyrofalcon: Gessemme whatever there's stuff down there (1033) Niet: (That place in that one comic?) (1032) Ceylin: (( Gethamane? )) (1033) Niet: ((With Gryo and the Slayer sig?) (1033) Niet: (Finding weapons I think?) (1014) Captain Gyrofalcon: ((YES) (1014) Captain Gyrofalcon: ((what kel said) (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (1032) Ceylin: (( I can only spell it because my Earth Aspect and one Lunar are from there. )) (1041) Mirage: "You know, who's better at it, who can go longer, or who can do it faster with more people." (1014) Guei Ren: "I am sorry their skills at whoring are far greater than mine, i would have to decline" (1033) Niet: (Scroll of Swallowed Darkness is banned isn't it?) (1014) Guei Ren: (yes it is) (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "...Mirage, where the hell did that come from?" (1041) Mirage: "...I was busy before I came here." (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "Busy with what?" (1041) Mirage: She clears her throat and quickly changes the subject. "Besides, she struck me as a whore anyway. But now that she's on the spot she can't go through with it." (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "...pervert." (1014) Guei Ren: "Stay out of Realm Politics" (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "How about Ceylin and I just kill you?" (1041) Mirage: "...I'm not a pervert! And no one should kill anyone right now. We're all working for the same people." (1014) Guei Ren: "You can try" (1033) Niet: "If my services aren't needed that's fine as well." (1014) Captain Gyrofalcon: "I don't think they are" (1033) Niet: "Well then, I'll leave you be." (1014) Captain Gyrofalcon: "alright" (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "What the hell do you want from us?" (1014) Guei Ren: "You fucked over my plans because you thought it was funny to turn the most corrupt and powerful scion of the realm into a meek schoolgirl" (1041) Mirage: "Then make new plans." (1041) Mirage: (She's a fiend, right?) (1014) Guei Ren: (Yes) (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "We don't want her fucking over our plans." (1014) Guei Ren: "Its not like they aren't in a major war and thus would have no reason to go into the Scavenger lands" (1033) Niet: "Being in a major war means that you need to be extra careful of eliminating minor threats." (1033) Niet: "Besides, you're missing the message in all this. It's terribly uncute" Niet rejoins the party with an exasperated sigh. (1014) Guei Ren: "Most people know you don't fight a war on two fronts" (1032) Ceylin: (( But Mnemon is Hitler. )) (1033) Niet: "Only if you can't crush one front immediately." (1041) Mirage: "We don't want to wage war with you, promise." (1014) Guei Ren: "Even weakened they can't crush the Scavenger lands quickly" (1033) Niet: "One country with no diplomatic ties is not the scavenger lands. And you're still missing the wonderful fact about that exchange." (1014) Guei Ren: "which is?" (1033) Niet: "Mnemon hasn't been fixed yet has she?" (1014) Guei Ren: "right" (1033) Niet: "They can't fix shaping." (1014) Guei Ren: "Also can't change history" (1033) Niet: "A single defiler with the right charms can change the motivations and life goals of any DB." (1014) Guei Ren: "Some people have to work with the Sidereals looking over their back." (1033) Niet: "So be subtle about it." (1014) Guei Ren: she turns and walks away (1118) Lightning Without Thunder: "..." (1032) Ceylin: "Hey, as long as she's gone." (1033) Niet: "I have work to do." (1033) Niet: "It should give us a way to conclude our deal with Eye." (1033) Niet: (Anything else going to happen?) (1014) Lian: not unless you want to talk to anyone else (1033) Niet: (Can't think of anyone Niet would need to talk to and I'm falling asleep at my desk, so I think I'm going to call it a night if no one minds.)) (1014) Lian: 5 xp each ---- back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights